You Changes My World
by Makino Yukito-chan
Summary: [DISCONT!] Gomen ne, tapi gak akan lebih dari 2 minggu ko! v janji deh!
1. Chapter 1

**"You Changes My World"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre :**

**Romance , Drama &**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Just Friend

"Kyaa! Dia datang!"

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hei itu Itachi-senpai! Tampan sekali.. Kyaaa!"

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh sekolah.

"Cih! Aku bisa tuli" Gumam seorang pria tampan yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Hei, seharusnya kau itu bangga bisa punya fans sebanyak itu" Ujar Itachi.

"Jika setiap aku datang mereka selalu begini, lebih baik tidak usah sama sekali" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei tunggu Sasuke! SUDAH YAA! DAAAHHH.. AKU CINTA KALIAN!" Itachi berteriak sembil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya layaknya seorang artis.

"KYAAA! AKU JUGA CINTA PADAMU SENPAAII!"

"AKU JUGAA! KYAAAA!"

Serentak mereka berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih! Kau membuat mereka semakin gila kau tahu?!" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Lagi pula mereka juga gadis yang manis. Apalagi kalau salah satu dari mereka tinggal dirumah kita dan-"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Lho? Kenapa kau yang kesal? Kalau kau tidak mau ya buatku saja" Ujar Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan hal-hal indah yang akan-

Brukk.

Itachi terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. Ia pun segera membuka matanya.

"E-eh?" Itachi melihat sepasang mata emerald yang begitu menyejukan. Hidung yang mancung. Dan bibir lembab yang tipis. Cantik sekali.

"S-senpai" Gadis itu sedikit mendorong Itachi yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Eh, gomen.." Itachi langsung bangun lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merona.

"Gomen ne, a-aku tidak sengaja.." Ujar gadis itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" Ujar Itachi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Gadis itu menoleh pada kaki Itachi. Lebih tepatnya kacamata miliknya yang terinjak oleh Itachi.

"Astaga!" Itachi langsung mengambil kacamata yang terinjak olehnya itu.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Kakaknya memang benar-benar bodoh.

"I-ini milikmu? A-aku tidak sengaja, akan kugantikan ya" Itachi mengambil dompetnya. Dan mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang bernilai tinggi. Lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Itu memang sudah rusak kok" Ia mendorong tangan Itachi sembari tersenyum.

Hening.

Seketika Itachi dan Sasuke terpesona melihat senyum sang gadis. Senyumnya begitu tulus. Cantik sekali.

"Eh? Tidak. Ini, aku yang merusaknya. Jadi terimalah" Ujar Itachi. Wajahnya masih merona setelah melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Tidak. Terimakasih" Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Itachi. Lembut sekali.

"Ya sudah, kalu begitu. Aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Sakura menjabat tangan Itachi yang terulur padanya.

"Dan ini Sasuke, adikku" Itachi menyenggol tangan Sasuke dengan sikunya.

"Aku sudah kenal. Dia teman sekelasku" Ujar Sasuke.

"Heee? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya teman secantik ini?" Ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san. Maaf aku harus pergi. Aku permisi" Sakura kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

"Sasuke kenapa-"

"Aku saja baru lihat dia tidak mengepang rambutnya serta melepas kacamatanya. Mana kutahu kalau dia secantik itu" Ujar Sasuke memotong Itachi.

"Lho , Lho ? Jadi kau mengakuinya kalau dia cantik ya.. Tak biasanya Otouto-ku begini" Goda Itachi.

"Lupakan" Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Jujur saja wajahnya memang merona melihat kecantikan Sakura. Pasalnya gadis pendiam itu memang tidak pernah membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dan juga melepas kacamatanya. Wajar saja jika Sasuke merona. Dia masih normal kok.

**.**

"TEME!" Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik memanggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia bersama teman-temannya.

"Wahh ada Itachi-nii, tumben sekali" Ujar Naruto. Pria itu.

"Iya Naruto. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Tapi siapa gadis-gadis manis ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itachi-nii seperti tidak tahu saja" Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ohh.. Jadi begitu ya, sepertinya hanya tinggal adikku yang belum mempunyai pacar. Tidak laku ya.. Kasihan sekali" Ujar Itachi.

"Kau sendiri? Usiamu sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Tapi belum punya pacar" Balas Sasuke.

"Hei hei, aku masih muda tahu. Lagipula aku juga belum menemukan yang cocok. Ah tidak! Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya tadi" Ujar Itachi.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir dia mau denganmu? Usia kalian terlalu jauh!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Cinta tidak memandang usia" Ujar Itachi.

"Memanganya siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Kalian kenal 'kan? Dia cantik sekali. Sasuke bahkan me-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi. Ya walau pun begitu. Orang-orang jenius seperti Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji paham betul apa maksud ucapan Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura. Gadis berkacamata itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi bila kau lihat tadi. Rambutnya tergerai panjang. Ia juga tidak mengenakan kacamata. Cantik sekali" Ujar Itachi.

"Ya. Karena kau memecahkan kacamata-nya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja" Bela Itachi. "Oh, hei! Itu dia! SAKURA-CHAN!" Panggil Itachi.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh kesana-kemari dan Ia menemukan Itachi yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Dheg.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka terdiam melihat senyuman indah itu. Mereka, minus Itachi yang sudah menerka apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka melihat Sakura tersenyum. Bahkan Sasuke pun masih terpana.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Kau Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Sakura.

"I-iya" Sakura sedikit kaget akan tindakan Naruto.

"Kau.. Cantik sekali.." Naruto menurunkan tangannya.

"Hei! Aku yang memanggilnya. Sakura-chan, kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sekaligus menebus kesalahanku tadi" Ujar Itachi.

"Eh? E-eto.. Anu.. Bukannya mau menolak, tapi aku masih banyak kerjaan" Ujar Sakura.

"Pfft." Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. WTF?! Seorang Uchiha ditolak?

"Kau jahat sekali? Kau ingin aku terus diliputi rasa bersalah ya.. Kejam sekali" Itachi menampangkan wajah kecewanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ya? Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya.." Ujar Sakura.

"Eh?!" Serentak mereka semua menoleh kaget.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"K-kau.." Itachi menatap Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke mamutar bola matanya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu dia masih polos! Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Wow.. Kupikir tadi aku akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang hebat" Ujar Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan akhirnya pun, mereka pergi meninggalkan gerbang.

**.**

Sakura duduk terdiam sambil meremas ujung roknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semenjak tadi Sasuke terus mengendarai mobilnya tanpa memberitahu Sakura mereka akan kemana.

Sementara itu diam-diam Sasuke terus mamperhatikan Sakura lewat ujung matanya. Entah mengapa melihat Sakura yang gugup dan bingung itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa mempertahankan ego nya. Memang sebelumnya Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis kecuali Ino dan yang lainnya yang memang kekasih dari teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa sedikit gugup dengan keadaan ini walau pun Ia tak memperlihatkannya.

"U-uchiha-san, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Sakura bergumam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Tidak tahu.." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan mampir ke toko itu" Sasuke memelankan mobilnya lalu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko baju.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke toko itu.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama" Pelayan yang ada disana menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Hei Sasuke apa kabar?" Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oro-jiisan.. Aku ingin kau pilihkan yang terbaik untuknya, segera" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menjawab.

"Ooh.. Tentu saja, kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama lengkap Orochimaru.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sakura.

"Wahh.. Sasuke tak salah memilihmu.. Kau cantik sekali. Nah ayo ikut aku" Orochimaru berjalan dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya.

Setelah hampir 2 jam Orochimaru keluar. Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanyanya.

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Sakura.." Panggilnya.

Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang digerai indah dengan sedikit ikal dibagian bawahnya. Lalu long dress berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang digantung dengan helaian tali tipis di pundaknya. Juga kakinya yang dihiasi sepatu high heels berwarna putih transparan. Wajahnya yang dihiasi polesan tipis natural menambah kesan indah. Sakura benar-benar cantik. Sasuke bahkan tak berkedip dan sampai lupa bernapas melihatnya, tak pernah Ia melihat gadis secantik ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Orochimaru senang. Ia sendiri puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang bahkan membuat tuannya yang satu ini tak berkedip.

"Yah.. Tak sia-sia aku menunggu" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah dan seterusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta setelan ku" Sasuke masuk keruangan dimana tadi Sakura didandani.

Selang beberapa waktu keluarlah Sasuke dengan jas hitam yang tidak dikancing, menampilkan baju putih panjang yang ia kenakan. Tampan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Ayo" Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari toko itu.

"Eh? Sasuke.. Kita tidak bayar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Buat apa? Itu toko milikku" Sasuke menatap logo toko yang Ia masuki barusan.

Sakura pun ikut menatapnya dan benar saja, ada tulisan Uchiha Sasuke diatas logo itu. Mereka pun kembali masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

Terlihat dua remaja berbeda jenis sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah ruangan dengan sebuah lilin menghiasi meja yang memisahkan mereka. Ya disinilah Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Disebuah Restaurant ternama di Tokyo.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Beruntunglah bukan Itachi yang membawamu pergi" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, dia itu seorang Playboy bahkan lebih buruk dari Bad boy" Ujar Sasuke sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

"Heee? Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu" Ujar Sakura.

"Ya memang. Yang belum mengenalnya pasti berpikir bahwa dia orang baik-baik" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.." Sakura

"Sumimasen.. Maaf menunggu lama" Seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah kereta makanan.

Dia menaruh makanan pesanan mereka di meja makan.

"Sampanye tuan?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh" Jawab Sasuke.

Sang pelayan pun menuangkan Sampanye itu ke dalam gelas Sasuke.

"Nona?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, Terimakasih" Tolak Sakura.

Sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat" Ujar Sasuke. "Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu jika mereka marah" Lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku sudah tiada" Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke langsung terdiam. Hening sesaat.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak tahu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sendiri" Jawab Sakura.

"Keluarga?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada" Sakura menunduk.

"Maaf membuat nafsu makanmu turun" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa" Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir. Kenapa Ia merasa begitu ingin tahu lebih tentang Sakura. Padahal baru hari ini Ia dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang membuatnya ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa. Padahal mereka hanya teman. Ya. Hanya teman.

**TBC**

a/n :

Holaaa! Amigos! Senorita! Ngomong apa aku.. Ne, Haloo readers yang terhormat. Sebenernya fic ini mau aku persembahin ke senpai-senpai yg telah menjadi inspirasiku, jadi kalo ada senpai yang pernah aku baca fic nya, ini untukmu senpai. Dan sungguh maafkanlah author songongmu ini yang tiba-tiba membuat fict MC Rate M tak bermutu ToT. Aku masih butuh bimbingan dari para senpai dan readers dan aku hanya ingin berkreasi dengan ideku yang setiap malam menghantuiku. Maaf kalo gak berkenan dihati para readers. Yahh sampai disini dulu ya author bacotnya, udah malem. Jaa ne! ^^

**Keep** **Or** **Delete**?

**Review** **please**!

Oktober, 30

22:39

**Riska** **Elia** **S**.


	2. Chapter 2

**"You Change My World"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre :**

**Romance , Drama &**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

Chapter 2 : I'll Safe You

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sungguh Ia tidak menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia hanya seorang gadis kutu buku pendiam. Tidak lebih. Ia bisa masuk sekolah itu pun hanya karena Beasiswa. Tetapi di saat Ia mulai mencoba untuk menghindar dari semua orang tiba-tiba seorang Pangeran berkuda putih datang menghampirinya. Memberikan sebuah bunga mawar merah yang begitu indah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bunga mawar punya banyak duri. Duri yang sangat tajam. Dan Ia tahu bahwa sang pangeran memberinya pilihan. Tetap sendiri dan kau bahagia. Atau bersamanya dan kau akan terkena duri itu satu persatu.

"Haaaaahh..." Ia pun menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, ini aku Itachi" Itachi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah aku masuk" Ujarnya lalu masuk ke kamar sang adik.

Suasananya gelap. Sasuke mematikan lampunya karena memang setiap Ia tidur, Ia selalu mematikan lampunya.

Ctek.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke pun membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei, adikku ini kasar sekali" Itachi duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke.

"Cih! Langsung saja katakan apa maumu?" Ujarnya kesal. Acara tidurnya terganggu gara-gara Baka Aniki-nya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Ada yang mau kubicarakan" Ujar Itachi. "Tentang Sakura" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menatap Itachi. Matanya Seolah berkata apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-dengannya.

"Tenanglah.. Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa, aku tahu dia masih polos" Ujar Itachi.

"Hn"

"Tapi aku mau kau mendekatinya" Lanjutnya. Seketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Ia pun membuang mukanya.

"Kau tahu perusahaan yang baru saja menghilang dengan tiba-tiba itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Yang kutahu pemiliknya meninggal karena kecelakaan.." Ujar Sasuke. Meninggal? Sasuke menatap Itachi seolah Ia menyadari satu hal. "Maksudmu Sakura.."

"Ya. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu" Potong Itachi.

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi dia tinggal di sebuah kost. Kalau memang perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan besar. Ia pasti mewarisi kekayaannya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Memang benar. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan pernyataan tentang meninggalnya mereka karena kecelakaan itu masih sebuah misteri. Karena kekayaan Haruno itu tidak mungkin habis begitu saja dalam sekejap" Ujarnya.

"Maksudmu mereka dibunuh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu masih dugaan kami" Suara berat terdengar diambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tou-san?" Sejak kapan Tousan-nya itu ada dikamarnya? Pikir Sasuke.

Fugaku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Ya. Kemungkinan besar kekayaan Haruno disembunyikan oleh sang pelaku. Dan yang memegang kuncinya adalah Sakura" Lanjut Fugaku.

"Maksud kalian, Sakura sedang dalam bahaya? Lalu kalian ingin aku-"

"Tepat sekali. Kau harus melindunginya Sasuke" Potong Fugaku. "Hanya kau yang bisa" Lanjutnya.

"Kalian bercanda?" Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya. Yang benar saja? Ia hanya manusia biasa. Melindungi seorang gadis memang tugas seorang pria, tapi hei! Ia bahkan belum begitu mengenalnya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Kami serius. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Karena pelaku yang kami duga adalah teman sekolahmu. Dan kau tidak boleh memberitahu pada Sakura tentang hal ini" Ujar Itachi.

"Siapa?"

Itachi terdiam.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari pun masih mengintip, masih enggan untuk menyinari dunia begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang masih enggan untuk kembali beraktivitas. Tapi tidak dengan gadis merah muda yang satu ini. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolahnya.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu Sakura bersiap-siap keluar rumahnya.

"Sasuke?" Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya.

"Hn."

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya lewat, kebetulan kita searah" Ujar Sasuke dengan maksud yang sudah pasti diketahui Sakura.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih"

.

Mobil Sasuke berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah. Tentu saja karena sekarang masih jam 6.15 menit, dan sekolah mereka dimulai tepat pukul 8.

Sakura menatap lurus keluar jendela mobil Sasuke. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik ikat rambut Sakura yang bertengger indah di rambut yang dikepang 2 oleh Sakura itu.

"E-eh? Sasuke.. A-apa yang kau-"

"Begini saja. Lebih bagus" Ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang berkata bahwa rambutnya bagus. Sejak dulu Ia selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya mengenai rambutnya yang mempunyai warna rambut tak lazim itu. Ia pun merapihkan rambutnya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Begini?" Tanya Sakura.

Dheg.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpaku dengan pemandangan indah didepannya itu. Walau pun Ia benci mengakuinya. Tapi kali ini Ia akan mengatakannya.

"Ehem" Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Cantik" Sasuke kembali menatap jalan didepannya. Tentu saja Ia tidak mau mengalami hal buruk seperti kecelakaan. Itu juga untuk menutupi rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Hening sesaat.

"Ehem" Sekali lagi Sasuke berdehem untuk menetralisir suasana.

"Hei/Hei" Mereka berucap bersama.

"K-kau saja" Ujar Sakura.

"Aku ingin mampir ke sebuah toko. Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak" Jawabnya.

"Hn"

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah toko optik. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang ingin membelinya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ya untukmu. Sebagai ganti kacamatamu yang pecah kemarin" Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Eh, tidak usah.." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil yang itu" Ujar Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kacamata berwarna putih tulang.

"Ini?" Sang pelayan memberikan kacamata itu.

"Hn. Ambil ini" Sasuke memberinya pada Sakura.

"T-tidak usah Sasu-"

"Kalau begitu buang saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan-"

"Kalau begitu ya kau ambil" Ujar Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura keluar dari toko itu.

.

Zrasshh...

Hujan deras mengguyur sekolah dengan nama lengkap KonohaField High School. Tapi beruntunglah bagi para siswa dan guru yang sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk menikmati segelas coklat panas. Sayangnya nasib buruk menimpa Sakura yang malah ditinggalkan dengan tugas piketnya. Dan mau tak mau, Ia harus mengerjakannya.

Ctaaarrrr..!

"KYAA!" Sakura berteriak keras. Inilah yang paling ditakutinya.

Petir.

Ia mempunyai trauma akan petir. Karena orang tuanya meninggal saat Ia sedang dirumah dengan hujan deras dan juga petir yang cukup besar.

Ia pun langsung duduk di pojokkan kelas. Kedinginan. Ketakutan. Dan kesepian.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Seseorang tolong aku.. Hiks.." Sakura terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Sakura.." Sakura mendongak kala mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sa-sas"

**TBC**

a/n:

Haalllooooo! \(o.o)/ adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? ._. Kalo ada inilah chap 2 *jeng jeng jeng* Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih pada readers, riviewers, silent reader dll. Karena sudah mau membaca fic abal saya yg satu ini T.T . Terutama sama **senpai hentai **saya yang menjadi silent reader. Gimana? Dekskripsi nya udah nambah belum? Oh iya, aku mau tanya sama readers boleh? Menurut kalian, fic aku ini panjang gak? Update-nya kilat gak? Atau feel-nya berasa gak? Tolong dijawab yaa.. Dan adakah yg mau nebak

1. Siapa orang yg dimaksud Itachi?

2. Siapa orang yg ada dibagian terakhir diatas?

Yang bisa jawab, aku kasih bocoran deehh..

**Balasan****Review**

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : **Makasih, ini chap 2 nya.. Gimana? ^^

**Uchiha Rani 17 : **Makasih, chap 2 nya gimana? ^^

**Hotaru Keiko : **Emang keren yaa? Aku seneng deh, kalo ini masih keren gak? ^^

**White Moon Uchiha : **Ini chap 2 nya.. ^^

**Shin 41 : **Iyalah, Sakura 'kan selalu cantik dan baik ^^ udah kilat belum?

**Cerise Liebe : **Nih udah lanjut.. ^^

**Aozora Straw : **Aduuhh.. Jangan kapak dong, gergaji aja wkwk.. Tenang aja gak di disc kok, ini udah update kilat belum? Gak aku lempar panci, aku lempar palu. Nah lo.. :v

**Keep Or Delete?**

**Review please!**

November, 2

05:07

**Riska Elia S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You Changes My World"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre :**

**Romance , Drama &**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

Chapter 3 : What is it?

"Sa-sas" Sakura langsung melompat memeluk orang itu.

"Sasuke.. A-aku hiks.. Aku takut.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang gadis. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Tenanglah" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku, dan otomatis itu membuat Sakura duduk dipangkuannya.

Erotis memang bila dilihat. Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Tangannya yang memeluk leher Sasuke. Dan kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup membuat mereka marasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Tenanglah.. Aku disini.." Sasuke terus mengusap punggung Sakura.

"A-aku.. A-aku takut.." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak apa.. Sebentar lagi hujannya berhenti" Sasuke tahu. Ia tidak sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan akan petir. Tapi sungguh Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dalam. Dan refleks, Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih keluar dari mata emerald indahnya.

"Sudahlah.." Sasuke menatap bibir Sakura. Lembab. Ah, apalah yang dipikirkannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum.

Dheg.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tercengang. Senyuman Sakura begitu tulus. Senyumnya seperti mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Rasanya hangat. Nyaman. Dan gugup bercampur jadi satu. Ia bertanya-tanya perasaan apa ini.

Ctarr.

"Kyaa!" Sakura memajukan kepalanya dan-

Cup.

-dahinya menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

Dan keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai mereka bisa mengendalikan diri mereka masing-masing.

"M-maaf" Ujar Sakura. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tidak apa" Jawab Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cukup lama, sampai hujannya merede.

"Sakura.. Hujannya sudah mulai reda. Akan kuantar kau pulang" Ujar Sasuke.

"T-tapi mobilnya tidak akan bisa masuk ke jalan rumahku" Ujar Sakura. Memang jalannya sangat sempit.

Benar juga. Kalau Ia ikut turun mengantar Sakura, Ia pasti akan kehujanan dan sakit. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Ia biarkan Sakura hujan-hujan an sendirian. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan.

"Kalau begitu, kerumahku saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

"Ya, aku tidak mau dikunci disekolah ini" Ujar Sasuke. "Ayo" Sasuke bangun dan menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Sepasang mata hazel menatap mereka dengan tajam. Dan penuh kebencian.

.

Tok. Tok.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ujar Sakura dari dalam.

Srek.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terpampanglah pemandangan indah. Tentu saja bagi seorang lelaki normal pasti akan tergoda dengan sajian didepannya ini.

Glup.

Sasuke bahkan menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sakura mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kebesaran. Pendeknya pun 15 centi datas lutut, itu cukup untuk memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya yang bersih tanpa lecet. Dan lagi, kemeja itu cukup transparan untuk menampilkan lekuk tubuh Sakura yang sempurna.

Sakura yang dilihat seperti itu hanya terus menunduk dan menarik kemeja bawah Sasuke yang menurutnya pendek. Ya mungkin sangat pendek.

"I-ini" Sasuke memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Sakura. Wajahnya merona melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dan saat Ia mengangkat tangannya, kemeja itu kembali naik beberapa centi. Dan Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang menyadarinya, itu merupakan tontonan gratis yang dapat membuat degup jantungnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Bahkan Ia mulai meresa sedikit gerah. Keringatnya pun mulai menetes diwajahnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke tempat tidurnya lalu duduk ditepi kasurnya. "Duduklah" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Itachi-senpai kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ia kembali ke kampusnya di Okayama" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Dia tinggal disana. Hanya saja kemarin Ia sedang mengunjungi Orang tua kami yang kebetulan sedang disini" Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi Orang tuamu tidak tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka hanya datang bila penting saja" Ujar Sasuke sedikit menunduk.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn"

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

Puk.

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku tahu rasanya jadi kau. Tinggal dirumah besar sendirian. Hanya ditemani oleh kesepian itu memang tidak enak. Dulu aku juga begini. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengan Ai. Aku tidak lagi kesepian" Ujar Sakura.

"Cinta?"

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak, itu nama kucingku" Ujar Sakura.

"Kukira kau percaya cinta. Cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Bualan bagi mereka yang mempercayainya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku percaya" Ujar Sakura. Sasuke menoleh.

"Iya.. Suatu kelak, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya" Lanjut Sakura.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan itu dari keluargaku sendiri" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa tiadak kau bicarakan hal itu dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Percuma saja.. Mereka takkan mengerti.." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau 'kan belum-"

"Aku sudah mencoba nya! Tapi tetap saja mereka lebih mementingkan perusahaan itu daripada aku!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba..

Grebb.

Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke kedalam dekapannya. Mencoba mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Ia pun mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Ia lakukan ini. Hanya saja tangannya bergerak sendiri.

Sasuke yang awalnya kaget, sekarang pun malah memposisikan kepalanya agar nyaman dalam dekapan Sakura. Ia mulai menikmati sensasi aneh ini dalam dirinya.

Dan hujan deras diluar pun tak mampu mendinginkan kehangatan mereka berdua.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dan hujan belum juga berhenti.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?" Sakura menoleh.

"Sepertinya, hujan ini akan sampai pagi" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya" Gumam Sakura.

"Kau.. Manginap saja" Ujar Sasuke. Seketika itu juga, Sakura menatap heran Sasuke. "Besok 'kan hari sabtu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu takut. Ada sekitar 15 pelayan disini" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa tidur disini. Aku akan tidur dikamar Itachi" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kamar Itachi-senpai dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dibawah" Jawab Sasuke.

Sontak Sakura langsung memegang tangan Sasuke.

"J-jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Ujar Sakura pelan. "A-aku takut" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hn. Aku akan tidur di sofa" Ujar Sasuke.

"T-tidak!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau dikasur saja.." Ujarnya.

"Hn?" Yang benar saja? Mereka baru kenal kemarin, dan sekarang Sakura memintanya untuk tidur bersama.

"Maksudku aku yang disofa" Lanjut Sakura. Sepertinya pemikiran Sasuke terlalu jauh. Dan tadi Ia sempat percaya diri sekali. Berpikir bahwa Sakura mengajaknya tidur bersama.

"Jangan" Ujar Sasuke. "Kau disini saja. Aku yang disofa" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan, nanti badanmu sakit" Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku dikamar Itachi saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh? Jangan!" Sasuke tersenyum. "B-baiklah" Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah" Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil sebuah bantal kepala dan menaruhnya disofa. Lalu Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sakura pun berbaring ditempat tidur Sasuke. Ah, Ia jadi rindu saat seperti ini. Tidur dikasur yang empuk, yang tidak Ia dapatkan sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya melayang kealam bawah sadarnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah tidur itu pun tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah Ia lihatkan pada siapapun. Dan setelah itu Ia berjalan ke sofa nya. Dan tidur.

.

Ctarr.

Dheg. Dheg. Dheg.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar petir yang cukup kencang.

Ia pun berjalan dengan membawa selimut menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"S-sasuke.." Panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan Ia melihat Sakura berlinang air mata didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku takut.. Hiks.." Tangisnya pun pecah.

Sasuke sempat panik saat melihat Sakura. "Sini... Berbaringlah disini" Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ketepi agar Sakura bisa berbaring disebelahnya.

Sakura pun menurut dan berbaring diantara Sasuke dan sandaran sofa. Lalu Ia memakaikan selimut yang cukup tebal itu untuk mereka.

Grebb.

Sakura sempat kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya. Dan dagu Sasuke bersandar pada pucuk kepalanya. Tetapi Ia pun mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Dan dengan keberanian yang Ia kumpulkan. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke lalu terlelap bersama.

Ya, ditengah hujan lebat yang sangat dingin. Tetap saja tidak mampu menghilangkan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan (lagi) berdua.

.

Sakura membuka matanya.

"Itachi-senpai..?" Sakura menatap Itachi yang terbaring lemah dikasur pasien rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Ia bisa berada disini.

Itachi membuka matanya. "S-sakura.." Itachi bergumam.

"Itachi-senpai!" Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Berhati-hatilah.." Ujar Itachi. Tak lama, Itachi menutup matanya kembali. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Se-senpai? Senpai?! Senpai?! SENPAIII...!" Sakura terduduk.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke ikut terduduk.

"Mimpi..?" Sakura bergumam.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi-senpai? Dimana Itachi-senpai? Dimana dia?!" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bertanya dengan keras.

"Dia ada di Okayama Sakura.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kita harus ke Okayama sekarang Sasuke.. Cepat sebelum terlambat!" Sakura langsung berdiri, tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Tenanglah dulu.. Ceritakan padaku ada apa?" Ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu Sasuke. Itachi-senpai dalam bahaya sekarang!" Ujar Sakura panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia baru saja mengirimkanku E-mail bahwa dia akan kesini nanti sore" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi nanti tidak. Maka dari itu kita harus cepat-cepat!" Ujar Sakura. "Aku bermimpi bahwa Itachi-senpai meninggal. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Ujar Sakura. Matanya mulai berair.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur.. Ia akan baik-baik saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Sama seperti saat aku memimpikan orang tuaku meninggal. Dan esoknya, mereka benar-benar meninggal. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi pada Itachi-senpai" Ujar Sakura. Ia pun terisak.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah, kita kesana" Ujarnya. Jika pemikiran Sakura salah sekalipun, Ia juga tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kakak satu-satunya itu dalam bahaya. Walau benci mengakuinya, Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan mengirim E-mail pada orang tuaku. Kita berangkat sekarang" Ujar Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura pergi.

.

Seorang pria, dengan angkuhnya berdiri didepan sebuah jendela besar yang membatasi dirinya dengan luar kota Konoha. Ya, Ia sedang berada diapartemenent miliknya.

Tok. Tok.

Ketukan dari pintu pun tak snggup membuatnya berpaling.

"Masuk saja, sensei. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu seperti itu" Ujarnya.

"P-permisi tuan" Seorang pria berambut perak masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa sensei? Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah formal seperti itu hm?" Ujar sang pria.

"T-tapi-"

"Ayolah.. Kita 'kan sudah lama berteman" Potong orang itu.

"B-baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa 'mereka' sudah pergi ke Okayama" Ujar pria berambut perak itu.

"..." Lelaki itu pun terdiam. "Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum 'mereka' sampai duluan!" Titahnya.

"Ha'i" Pria berambut perak itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menyeringai. " Kau sudah masuk perangkap-"

"-tuan"

**TBC**

a/n:

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga.. Gimana? Bagus gak? Oh ya, tentang tebak-tebakan kemarin, Gak ada yang bener dua-duanya! Horeeee! Jadi yang bener, no. 1 itu... Rahasia, pokoknya bukan Sasori atau pun Naruto. Dan no. 2 udah ketebak 'kan? Ayoo ngaku siapa yang bener? *Tunjuk idung reviewers. Adakah yang mau nebak lagi kira-kira siapa mereka tadi? Hn?

**Balasan Review**

**Akasuna Sakurai : **kacamata minus, itu sih bisa-bisanya author aja... XD Ini udah lanjut.

**thedy76 : **duuhhh, susah.. Ini aja menurutku uadah panjang.. Ini chap 3 nya udah panjang belum?

**Sakuhime chan : **salam kenal juga hime-chan.. ^^

**hanazono yuri : **ini udah lanjut ^^

**yaahaa : **yaaap, kamu benaaarrr tapi sayangnya gak jawab no. 1, jadi di diskualifikasi (?) Ini udah lanjut 'kan? Gimana?

**sasurakun : **salah dua-duanya! Heheh.. Anda tidak beruntung,, wkwk ^^

**Cerise Liebe : **kalo kamu jawab no. 2, itu benarr! Yeeeyyy... ^^ ini lah chap 3

**Uchiha Rani17 : **no. 1 salah, no. 2.. Gimana yaa? Kamu jawab dua siih.. Eh jangan panggil aku senpai dong, aku masih kecil ^^ ini udah panjang belum?

**Hotaru Keiko : **duuhh.. Kamu buat aku melayaang.. Makasihh.. Ini chap 3-nya gimana? ^^

**Aozora Straw : **benjol ya? Bagus deh :v . Enak aja kuntilanak! Aku vampir wkwk.. kependekan ya? Ya udah deh, ini chap 3 nya, udah panjang belum?

**white moon uchiha : **aku juga ngerasa gitu sih, tapi maklumlah, masih newbie. Bikin boring kah? Kalo chap 3 ini gimana?

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : **iya dong, ^^ *kibasrambutalaiklansampo

Dan buat** riyuleezakuya **&** ssslover **kalian review chap 1 ya? Maaf ya, review kalian telat, jadi gak sempet dibales di chap 2 ini, jadi kujawab disini ya? Buat **riyuleezakuya **aku usaha'in sesuai sama harapan kamu dehh. Dan buat **ssslover **tenang aja.. Akan ada yang asem-asem kok *senyummesumalakakashi

**Keep Or Delete?**

**Review Please!**

November, 4

08:16

**Riska Elia S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"You Changes My World"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre :**

**Romance , Drama &**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

Chapter 4 : Fallin' In Love

Sasuke menatap ke jendela pesawat pribadinya. Jujur saja, Ia takut suatu hal buruk akan menimpa kakaknya, Itachi. Ia takut akan kehilangan kakaknya. Ia pun menatap Sakura. Sedari tadi, gadis itu hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenanghlah.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Seharusnya Ialah yang harus dihibur.

"Aku tidak mau semua begini gara-gara aku.." Ujar Sakura.

"Gara-gara kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Apakah Sakura sudah tahu tentang apa yang menimpanya dan keluarganya.

"Iya.. Sebenarnya aku curiga bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintaiku. Dan mereka mengincar Itachi-senpai" Ujar Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke berusaha mengorek informasi dari Sakura.

"Ya, dulu saat perusahaan keluargaku sedang dalam masa keemasannya. Ada seorang anak dari teman ayahku yang sirik pada ayahku. Dan Ia selalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan ayahku. Ayahku mengetahuinya, tapi Ia tidak mempedulikannya. Karena Ia pikir, bocah itu hanyalah seekor serangga kecil" Sakura membuat jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tapi ternyata Ia salah. Anak itu bukanlah seekor serangga kecil. Ia melebihi itu. Ia adalah seekor binatang buas yang kelaparan. Kehausan akan kekuasaan, kekayaan , dan kajayaan. Dan akhirnya Ia berhasil menghancurkan ayahku. Keluargaku. Dan.. Aku" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Berpikir.

"Jadi.. Siapa teman ayahmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..." Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu.." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi aku tahu marganya" Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uzumaki" Jawabanya.

"?! Kau bercanda? Uzumaki itu adalah marga Naruto! Sahabatku! Tidak mungkin Ia melakukan hal seperti itu!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit marah. Tentu saja Ia tidak terima kalau Naruto, sahabat yang tidak diakuinya (?) itu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Ya aku tahu itu bukan dia! Karena kurasa dia terlalu kekanakan untuk bisa menjadi seekor binatang buas yang haus akan harta" Ujar Sakura membenarkan.

"Lalu siapa lagi orang dengan marga Uzumaki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itulah yg masih menjadi misteri" Jawab Sakura. "Sungguh banyak pertanyaan yangg melayang-layang di otak ku. Dan banyak masalah yang sepertinya tak akan terselesaikan" Lanjut Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tanyakan pada Naruto, apakah Ia mempunyai keluarga dengan marga Uzumaki?" Tanya Sakura.

"Akan kukirimkan E-mail padanya" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun menunduk. Lututnya melemas. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Percayalah pasti ada jalan" Ujar Sasuke. Sungguh apalah yang terjadi pada dirinya, dimana sifatnya yang dingin itu? Mangapa Ia bisa menghilangkan ego-nya yang tinggi itu? Kenapa Ia bisa berubah menjadi pria yang peduli pada seorang gadis seperti ini, apakah Ia.. Arghh tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Pikir Sasuke. Sempat-sempatnya aku berfikir seperti ini didalam situasi seperti ini , pikirnya lagi.

Sementara Sasuke sedang bermain-main dengan pikirannya, disisi lain Sakura sangat gelisah, dia takut Itachi-senpai celaka, Ia juga takut dirinya akan dicelakai oleh orang jahat yang sudah meneror keluarganya, dan Ia lebih gelisah karna Ia takut Sasuke ikut celaka karena dirinya. Ya, karena dirinya yang membuat Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam masalahnya ini, dia sangat menyesal dengan semua yg telah dia lakukan beberapa hari yg lalu. Andaikan saja Ia tidak bertabrakan dengan Itachi-senpai. Andaikan saja Ia tidak mengahampiri Itachi-senpai saat dia melambaikan tangan padanya. Andaikan saja Ia tidak menurut saat diajak pergi oleh Sasuke. Andaikan saja Ia menolak saat ingin diantar oleh Sasuke. Andaikan saja Ia tidak mempunyai tugas piket sepulang sekolah. Andaikan saja ia tidak takut petir. Andaikan saja Ia menolak untuk diajak menginap dirumah Sasuke. Andaikan saja.. Ya. Andaikan saja.

Jika Ia tidak tidak melakukan hal itu. Pasti Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke tidak akan ikut masuk kedalam masalahnya ini. Ya, dan lagi-lagi semunya kembali pada kata 'Jika'.

.

Sesampainya di Okayama Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menuju apartement Itachi.

"Itachi! Buka pintunya" Ujar -ralat teriak Sasuke didepan pintu apartement Itachi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Senpai!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke sempat panik karena tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya pun Sasuke mendobrak pintu apartement Itachi.

Brakk.

Setelah berhasil, Sasuke mencari Itachi dan nihil. Itachi tidak ada.

"Mungkin masih dikampusnya" Ujar Sakura.

Tunggu! Sasuke melihat ke balkon kamar Itachi dan ternyata disana ada pecahan gelas kaca juga sedikit darah yang berceceran.

"Kita terlambat Sakura" Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menunjuk balkon Itachi.

"Oh, tidak.." Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Saat mereka sedang terpaku dengan balkon kamar Itachi. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Halo Sasuke.. Sakura-chan.." Sapa orang itu.

Seketika, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh pada orang itu yang ternyata ialah-

"Itachi?!"

.

"Jadi, tadi kau pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli plester?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tanganku terluka saat mengambil pecahan beling" Ujar Itachi. "Ahh, jadi Sakura-chan memimpikanku ya? Senangnya.." Lanjut Itachi. Menggoda Sasuke.

"Cih!" Bingo! Andai kalian lihat wajahnya yang ditekuk itu.

"Hei, tenang saja Otouto, aku takkan merebut Sakura-chan darimu" Ujar Itachi. "Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh? E-eto, anu.. A-aku bukan pacar Sasuke" Ujar Sakura. "K-kita hanya berteman, ya 'kan Sasuke?" Ujar Sakura.

"Hn"

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian takkan bisa membohongiku" Ujar Itachi. "Tatapan kalian. Gerak-gerik kalian. Dan tingkah laku Sasuke yang berubah. Aku yakin Ini semua karena Sakura" Lanjut Itachi sambil melirik Sakura.

"Cih! Hentikanlah Itachi. Lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu yang sedang diincar itu daripada mengurusi kami" Ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi.. 'kami' yaa?" Ujar Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan" Ujar Sakura sebelum meraka saling mengejek lagi.

"Kalau begitu, karena kalian sudah kemari. Kalian menginap saja. Besok kita kembali ke Tokyo. Bagaimana hm? Lagipula sepertinya hujan akan turun" Ujar Itachi.

".. Baiklah" Ujar Sakura mewakili Sasuke yang diam.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur dikamar. Aku dan Sasuke akan tidur diluar" Ujar Itachi.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke.

"T-tapi-"

"Tak apa Sakura. Kau ini 'kan perempuan. Mana mungkin kalau kita kau tidur denganku atau Sasuke" Ujar Itachi. Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap.

Zraassshhh

Hujan pun turun. Dengan deras.

Sasuke langsung melihat Sakura. Benar saja. Tangannya gemetar. Karena Sakura duduk disampingnya, Ia bisa lihat benar keringat Sakura. Wajahnya pun terlihat sedikit pucat.

Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga Ia dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya saat Sakura menatapnya.

Ctarr.

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura yang berada didekat Sasuke sontak langsung memeluk Sasuke. "S-sasuke.." Gumamnya pelan.

Itachi yang melihatnya kaget. "Ano.. Sakura-chan, kau takut petir ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Baka! Sudah tahu dia sedang ketakutan. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan yang tidak-tidak" Ujar Sasuke kesal. Kesal? Ya. Kesal. K-E-S-A-L. Kenapa Ia kesal? Entahlah, hanya Ia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Terus bagaimana ini?" Ujar Itachi panik.

"Kau istirahat saja" Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura mengabaikan Itachi.

"A-aku takut.." Lirih Sakura.

"Kutemani" Ujar Sasuke lalu menuntun Sakura ke kamar Itachi. Dan lagi-lagi, mereka mengabaikan sang pemilik apartement.

Di kamar Itachi. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di kasur Itachi lalu memakaikannya selimut.

"Tunggulah, aku akan mengambil air minum" Ujar Sasuke yang akan berdiri kalau saja Sakura tak menahan tangannya.

"J-jangan pergi.. Aku.. A-aku takut.." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur dengan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Ya.. Tangan gadis itu hangat. Lembut. Ia senang seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar kalau Ia mulai memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Tapi.

Apa Sakura juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya?

Tunggu! Ia? Jatuh cinta? Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta? Bukankah Ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Ia tidak percaya pada suatu hal yang disebut cinta, eh? Ahh. Mungkin ada satu kata yang cocok untukmu Sasuke.

Munafik.

.

Itachi yang melihat mereka pun tersenyum. Ia senang dapat berjumpa dengan Sakura waktu itu. Walau pun kesan pertama mereka buruk. Sepertinya gadis cantik itu dapat membantunya mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu, walau Ia harus ikut campur dalam masalah gadis itu, Ia tak peduli yang penting, adiknya kembali. Bahkan walau harus mati sekalipun.

Itachi pun menutup pintu kamarnya. Mungkin malam ini Ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang karena.. Yah. Kau tahu. I think, you now what I mean.

"Senangnya jika punya kekasih yang menghawatirkanku" Gumamnya.

Krekk.

Itachi menoleh ke jendela kala mendengar suara ranting patah. Dan Ia pun melihat sekelebat bayangan melintas dengan cepat.

"Hei!" Teriaknya lalu berlari keluar mengejar orang itu. Kebetulan, apartementnya ada dilantai bawah.

Sialnya, karena hujan yang deras Ia tak dapat mengejar orang itu. Larinya cepat sekali. "Cih! KEMBALI KAU KALAU BERANI!" Teriaknya entah pada siapa. Ia pun kembali ke apartementnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi ada yang mengawasi kita. Tapi aku tak bisa mengejarnya" Jawab Itachi.

Srekk.

"Itachi-senpai.. Kenapa bajumu basah?" Tanya Sakura didepan pintu kamar Itachi.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Tidak apa-apa.. Tadi aku-"

"Mengejar temannya" Potong Sasuke lalu menyenggol tangan Itachi.

"Eh?"

"I-iya Sakura-chan. Tadi Ia mengirimku E-mail untuk keluar. Tapi dia malah kabur.. Jadi kukejar saja.." Ujar Itachi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tidak baik hujan-hujanan. Nanti kau sakit" Ujar Sakura.

Hening. Semua terdiam memandang Sakura.

"Wah, wah.. Sebelum jadi adik ipar saja kau sudah perhatian padaku.. Apalagi kalau sudah jadi adik iparku yaa" Goda Itachi.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang menunduk.

"Err- Itachi-senpai.. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidur diluar?" Tanya Sakura. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau 'kan calon adik iparku.. Oh ya, jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii atau Nii-san" Godanya sekali lagi.

"Itachi-nii.. Kau membuat wajahku panas" Ujar Sakura.

"Hahah.. Ya sudah, kau tidur saja" Ujar Itachi. "Maksudku kalian berdua" Lanjutnya lalu berlari kekamar mandi sebelum dilempar vas bunga oleh Sasuke.

**.**

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau naik saja" Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak.." Tolak Sasuke.

"N-nanti badanmu sakit" Ujar Sakura sedikit memaksa.

"Tak apa" Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya diatas tangan Sakura. Lalu menutup matanya bersiap untuk tidur.

"S-sasuke.. Kun.." Panggil Sakura.

Seketika, Sasuke membuka matanya.

"A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ano.. Watashi.. Watashi wa, Sasuke ga suki.." Ujar Sakura. "Aishiteru.." Lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"..." Sasuke mebelalakan matanya.

"S-sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu.. Tapi.. Tapi aku takut untuk mengatakannya padamu" Ujar Sakura.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Tidak merespon.

"G-gomen ne.. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan isi hatiku.. Tidak lebih.." Ujar Sakura. Jika Sasuke menolaknya, ya Ia tidak memaksa. Setidaknya Ia sudah mengungkapkannya bukan?

"Kalau begitu, aku yang meminta lebih" Ujar Sasuke. Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu.." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau dan aku.. Kita pacaran saja" Ujar Sasuke. Atau lebih terkesan seperti perintah.

"Eh? Ano.. Kita-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi" Sasuke membuang mukanya.

**TBC**

a/n:

Yaaayyy! Udah update chapter 4! Oh ya, chapter 4 ini aku buat bareng sama sepupuku. Dia juga.. Penulis gitu, cuma tentang Justin Bieber.. Jadi ada beberapa yang dia tulis, trus aku edit kata-katanya. Tapi cuma sekitar 3-4 paragraf, selanjutnya aku yang ngerjain. BTW, kayanya pada salah nebak nih.. Hahah, di chapter ini juga ketauan, tapi kayanya belum deh.. Wkwk, gimana chapter 4-nya? Panjang kah? Keren kah?

**Balasan Review**

**Aozora Straw : **gak bisa! :p

**Uchiha Rani17 : **boleh aja, oh tidak, tidak. Kakashi itu suami gue, jadi gak mungkin dia jadi jahat.. ._.

**white moon uchiha :** makasih.. siapa yaa..? Kalo dikasih tau, gak seru dong XD

**Ai Nekozawa** **Dark Angel** : Nih udah lanjut..

**Francoeur** : Duh.. Nama kamu susah bgt.. Siapa yaa? ._. Wkwk ntar juga tau.

**Hotaru** **Keiko** : Waaahh.. Arigatou.

**hanazono** **yuri** : sipp..

**Akasuna** **Sakurai** : E-eh? Sasori gak jahat koo.. Dia baik bgt.. 'kan aku selingkuhannya wkwk XD

**Keita** : Masa sih? Bukan gitu.. Itu cuma firasat yang kebawa mimpi gituu u.u

**p**.**w** : sipplah.. ^^

Buat **yuyu** , **luchy** **neko** sama **Christanty** **Savers** kalian rivewnya telat.. Jadi kujawab disini yaa.. Buuat **yuyu** keep lah.. Buat **luchy** **neko** kamu salah besar.. Dan buat **Christanty** **Savers** 1&2 salah.. Teeettt..

**Keep Or Delete?**

**Review Please!**

November**, **7

10**:**16

**Riska Elia S.**


End file.
